brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
6271 Imperial Flagship
|Ages = 8 - 12 |Released = 1992 |Theme = Pirates|Theme2 = Imperial Guards }} 6271 Imperial Flagship, also known as the Sea lion in some markets, is a set released in 1992 and contained a one-masted sailing ship and four minifigures. Description The Imperial Flagship has one single mast with a square-rigged mainsail and a gaff sail, and also has a single jib bent onto the forestay. It is armed with just two cannons that can be allocated to four cannon ports (two on each side). The aftcastle houses a mechanism that allows the player to operate the rudder by turning the steering wheel. The crew comprises of a soldier with shako and backpack, one officer with tricorne, one admiral and a minifigure that resembles a pirate or deckhand with striped shirt and bandana. The set also includes a treasure chest. B'ox flap' During the 18th century, a peaceful colony of settlers enjoying the island treasures they discovered, suddenly had their serenity interrupted. The invaders were those who called themselves the LEGO SYSTEM? Pirates of the Sea! For years, the Pirates had been searching for the same buried treasures that the settlers were now claiming as their own. This, of course, disturbed the Pirates, as they knew the doubloons (Spanish gold coins) the settlers found had belonged to their ancestors. Many years ago, a wealthy king summoned the best shipbuilders to design and build what is known as the Imperial Flagship. He called to duty the finest Soldiers to guide his ship on a journey across miles of ocean. Their mission was to retrieve millions of dollars worth of treasure he had hidden on a deserted island. The Soldiers, thinking this an easy task, were not prepared for what was ahead of them. Spotting the royal ship leaving the deserted island, the Pirates knew instantly what the Soldiers were carrying aboard the ship. Will the Soldiers be able to protect the king's royal treasure from the Pirates? Use your imagination to continue the adventures of the LEGO SYSTEM Pirates of the Sea! Canadian box flap During the eighteenth century, a peaceful colony of settlers suddenly had their serenity interrupted. The invaders were the Lego System Pirates of the Sea! The Pirates had been searching for the same buried treasures that the settlers were claiming as their own. This disturbed the Pirates as they knew the treasure had belonged to their ancestors. Many years ago, a wealthy king summoned the best shipbuilders and the finest soldiers to design, build and sail the Imperial Flagship. Their mission was to retrieve millions of dollars worth of hidden treasure. Unfortunately, the Soldiers were not prepared for what was ahead. Spotting the royal ship leaving a deserted island, the Pirates knew instantly what the Soldiers were carrying aboard. Will the Soldiers be able to protect the king's royal treasure from the Pirates? Use your imagination to continue the adventures of the Lego System Pirates of the Sea! Minifigure Gallery See also * 6274 Caribbean Clipper * 6280 Armada Flagship * 6291 Armada Flagship * 10210 Imperial Flagship * 6277 Imperial Trading Post External links Category:1992 sets Category:6000 sets Category:Imperial Guard